


Fear is a Superpower

by IrvingIV



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Doctor Who References, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrvingIV/pseuds/IrvingIV
Summary: The end of persona 5's christmas, probably mostly Goro's perspective, but we'll see.Expect a hot mess.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fear is a Superpower

**Author's Note:**

> "Listen," she tells the boy. 
> 
> "I know you're afraid.  
> Being afraid is all right.  
> Because didn't anyone ever tell you?  
> Fear is a super power.  
> Fear can make you faster, and cleverer, and stronger.  
> And one day, you're gonna come back to [here,] and on that day, you're going to be very afraid indeed.  
> But that's okay;  
> because if you're very wise and very strong,  
> fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly.  
> Fear can make you kind."

Goro opened his eyes.

The train had lulled him to sleep, it seemed.

He was headed back to his appartment, he had to gather some semblance of truth, some form of meaning.

Why, and how, was he still alive? 

He should, by all accounts, be dead; and yet,

_**I** survived?_

The thought of having lived when he had caused the death and suffering of so many others terrified him.

He was so undeserving of life, he had taken everything from them, innocent people; and here he was, perfectly healthy.

He had dismissed the masses of victims of his psychotic breakdown incidents as irrelevant, treated them as stepping stones on the way to his revenge, to a goal he could only achieve because. . .

Because. . .?

_Because, I am **special.**_

And he had **lost** _._

_I am **not** special. _

He had imposed his will upon others, claimed dominion over his surroundings!

_I was merely a **puppet**._

_I have imposed Shido's will upon others._

_I forced others to endure torment, anguish demanded by the man who ruined my life._

Goro brushed his hair behind his ears.

The sound of the train was deafeningly empty, a quiet cacophony.

The train slowed to a stop.

"Purpose, you will find your purpose."

Goro tuned out the voice, he was too withdrawn.

_I had a chance, people who would accept me. I threw it all away._

_I hated him, and he wanted to help me._

He had time to kill before switching trains.

The news declared that Shido would be tried soon, everyone in the plaza heard it.

Tears fell down his cheeks.

_He did it. He kept his promise._

How could he have gotten so much?

The world was truly unfair, there was no promise of safety, no true escape from happenstance and random suffering.

_No, I am alone._

_I have nothing, nobody to look out for me._

"Your probation will be revoked, and just like that-"

_Sae-san?_

"I'll do it, I'll testify against Shido."

_Ren. . ._

That boy had everything Goro wanted, friends who trusted, loved, and supported him.

They couldn't save him; nothing could.

He had ruined so much already, and now he had a chance.

_I can make things right._

Trembling, Goro stepped forward.


End file.
